


GFDI Dave inspriation

by MA_moonArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom Dave, First Time, Masturbation, My First Smut, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Some Fluff, Sub Karkat, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA_moonArtist/pseuds/MA_moonArtist
Summary: A fanfic inspired by GFDI Dave a broadway karkat song.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7d501XMpPrUhighly suggest it





	GFDI Dave inspriation

 

You are currently Karkat storming off into your room while Dave follows you. “Karks whats-”

 

“God fucking damnit, DAVE! Leave me the fuck alone.” You slam the door shut into your room on this god awful meteor. You lock the door and slide against it till you hear Dave slowly walk away. You walk over to your pile of plushies and lay them down. You move some stuff out of the way and grab your bucket which has been used more than once on this occasion. Your face is bright red and you can feel your bulge squirming around, looking for attention. You touch the base of your horns and bite down on your lip softly. You rub and twist your fingers around them and you let out soft, quiet cries of pleasure. One of your hands go down to your jeans and you unbutton then unzip them. Your thighs are soaked and its because you hadn’t been wearing boxers recently. You grab onto your bulge and it twists and wraps around your wrist. You give it a soft tug and begin to think about Dave. You squeeze your eyes shut and gnaw at your lip as it slowly turns a bright red.

 

You start to think about Dave and soon he's all that's running through your mind. You have pitied him this past year thinking it was platonic but you were far wrong. You can’t exactly describe your relationship with Dave.

 

You let out another small cry and your hand goes down to your nook. You put two fingers in already because you desperately need attention. Soon its three fingers moving at a fast pace back and forth. You are soon moaning and attempting to muffle them. You curl your fingers and hit a spot that makes you nearly cum. Your panting heavily and shakily, unable to help it. You groan and roll your head to the side as you jerk and fuck yourself. Your hands are moving faster by the second and you lightly draw your sharp nails across your bulge in a way that makes you shiver with delight. You twitch slightly and let out small moans that were getting louder by the minute.

 

You continue to pump your bulge until you hear footsteps walking up to your door and you shudder. You slowly down your movements and hear a knock on the door. “Hey Karkat you alright in there? You seemed pretty angry.” You start to go up again once you hear his voice.

 

“Y-Yeah I’mmm fuck-king great if you would j-justt leave me alone!” You actually wanted him to come in right now and see you like this. At the same time you don’t because you’re afraid he wouldn’t ever like you and just think you're some creepy ass horny troll.

 

He doesn’t respond so you assume he left. You roll off of your back and onto your stomach. You bury your face deep into the pile and put your ass into the air. “God fuc-cking d-damnit Dave. Just say that you l-love me. Kiss me, fuck me! I don’t fucking care Davvvve~” You let out a loud moan and your bulge slips backwards and into your overly sensitive nook. You let out a loud cry of pleasure and you start to purr. You get up and go over to the bucket near by and lean over it. You fuck yourself deeply and let out louder and whorish moans. You look for something to grip onto but you can’t find anything. You eventually grip onto the bucket and fuck yourself even harder. It didn’t feel right but it felt good enough as you released into the bucket and all the genetic material from your nook and bulge came spilling out and into it. There was a loud slush and after a few minutes of panting you finally calm down and your bulge does back into the slit and your nook hides slightly.

 

You get up and wash out your bucket in the bathroom that was connected to your room and your room alone. Once clean you exit the bathroom and pull back on your pants, zipping and buttoning them quickly. You slightly shakily make your way to the door. You open it up and start to go find Dave. After a bit of searching you find him in his room laying down on his bed. You go over to him and sit down. He looks at your his face slightly red. You raise an eyebrow at him and forget that anything had just happened. “Whats wrong? Your face is red.” You point out.

 

“It’s nothing.” He sits up and turn on a movie that you probably wouldn’t be interested in. You grab a romcom you left in his room a while ago and you start to read it again. Half way through the movie you are about 7 chapters into the book when Dave begins to speak again. “Uh hey Karkles,”

 

“Mmm?” you let out a groggy and uninterested response.

 

“Do you want to kiss so that when we get into a relationship with someone then we won’t be like ‘oh uh I’ve never kissed anyone’ like total losers?” His hands are making motions as he speaks and you blush a little.

 

“I guess.” You say and sit up facing towards him.

 

“Cool..” He mumbles and moves forward. Your lips touch and it sends a wave of a fuzzy feeling in you. He pulls away and you bite your lip a little. He leans back in and kisses you again. This time it was a little deeper with meaning behind it. Only a few moments later before he slowly pulled away again but you quickly leaned back in to kiss him with passion. Your hands slowly make it to his jawline as you feel him grip onto your shirt. You lean back taking him with you and open your mouth slightly only to be invaded by Dave’s tongue. Your lips moved in sync and pulling slightly. Your tongues would gently push up against each other but it was quite obvious that he was dominating in this. He pushes onto you and you fall back onto your back. The intensity of the kiss doesn’t end as he devours your mouth. Your hand trails up to his hair and you grip, rolling your hips up against his. You start to purr and he grinds down on you which makes you let out soft cries of pleasure.

 

He pulls away and bites his lip. “Is it okay.. If I take off your shades?” You asked cautiously and he nodded, so you removed his shades. You gasp at the sight of his beautiful crimson eyes. Your hand is on his cheek as you say, “they’re amazing..”, to yourself. He smiles and you pull him down into another kiss. “God fucking damnit, Dave~” You moan out slightly as his hands go to your crotch. He starts to palm you through your stupid clothing.

 

“I heard you earlier and good god I would love to hear those beautiful noises again~” He mumbled against your ear in a husky voice and you go bright red. He begins to nibble and unbutton your pants.

 

You grab his hand, “Dave. Bucket.” He nods and gets up. He leaves the room and comes back within a few minutes with YOUR bucket. You huff out a sigh and he sets it to the side. He removes his shirt and you examined his toned body and you're suddenly feeling extremely self conscious. You slowly remove your baggy sweater to show your curvy, and rather plump, body. He stares in awe. “You are more sexy then I would have guess..” you mumbled.

 

“You’re beautiful.” he mumbles looking over your body. He goes down and touches over your smooth grey skin the goes further down. “Can I see more?” You simply nod and he pulls down your pants and boxers leaving you completely exposed. Your face is completely red as he goes down to your bulge and sinks down on it. You let out a loud groan and your nook quickly shows.

 

“Love me, hate me, fuck me, I don’t care just don’t stop.” You moan out as he bobs his head up and down your bulge. Shivers are being sent through your spine as you feel pleasure flooding into you. He pulls off and goes down to your nook. He slides his tongue in, in all the right ways making you moan out in pleasure. He pulls off once again and removes his pants. You decide to question the stiff shaft later because _oh fuck god does that feel good_.

 

He slowly pushes into you and you bite your lip slightly. You squeeze around his shaft tightly as he begins to pull out and grind back in. He rolls his hips into your nook and you can’t help but moan. He turns you onto your back and puts your head into the pillows while making your ass stick up in the air. He grabs it and squeezes it as he rocks into you. “Oh ffuck, Karkat, you are so _good.”_ You gasp as he starts to pound harder into you and you can’t help but moan at all the rapid movements that you just oh so love. Dave had taken your first time and you hope this won’t be your last with him.

 

He thrusts deeper inside of you and you let out whorish moans of Dave’s name as you felt yourself getting a lot closer. Dave grabs onto your bulge and he pants heavily into your ear. He could tell you were going to cum and you did as he pumped your bulge. You shake and let out a loud moan of Dave’s name. He groans and cums deep inside of you. He pulls out and you pant heavily then quickly realized you needed the bucket. You got up and sat on the bucket, holding onto anything you could, as your nook and bulge cum and there was a loud slush into the bucket. You pant and go back over to dave. You rest in his arms and let out a huff. “So what are we now? I mean sometimes were black then red then fucking pale? What do you want from me?!”

 

“All of it. I love you, I’ll help you, I’ll tease you, and I’ll stop you from killing someone. You are my everything and I don’t need anyone else.” He says sleepily and you just nod.

 

“I like the sound of that..”

**Author's Note:**

> My other fanfic that is also karat is "I Don't Need Help" you can find it on my profile. Insta- 20lluxl0ve2bumblebee2


End file.
